A Love Story
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: "Why are you standing here all alone?" A voice next to Naruto asked. He turned to see a raven haired man with deep black eyes. Naruto's breath caught in his chest for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing." "Hn." The man smirked. SasuNaru. Song fic


**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Okay wow. My first ever song fic! I'm so excited. So originally ****DarkVampire66 ****wrote a song fic to Taylor Swifts Love Story (check out theirs. It's pretty good.), so I asked permission to do one that stuck to the song a bit more. So I hope you like it. This story is dedicated to them. You know I hate that doesn't let me do my signature '999' page breaks anymore. It's just blank space. :( **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, or Taylor Swift's '****Love Story****' . I don't even own the plot. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, and neither does Taylor Swift so HA!**

_Italics_**- song lyrics**

"I love you!"**- regular speech.**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air._

Naruto was standing on his balcony, leaning on the railing. He closed his eyes, wishing to be far away. Parties were never the blonde's favorite activity. He could hear the sounds of the ball beneath him. The raucous laughter of the men, and the chatter and gossip of the women. Bright lights flooded out the windows of their mansion, lighting the garden below the balcony.

A tapping at the door leading to his balcony surprised him. He spun around quickly, seeing that it was his servant. She stepped out next to him.

"Oh Hinata, you scared me." Naruto laughed, relieved.

"M-my d-deepest regrets, U-Uzumaki-San." She bowed slightly. "But you p-parents require y-your attendance a-at th-the ball."

Naruto groaned loudly, running his fingers through his hair. "Thank you Hinata. You may leave now."

"H-hai." She bowed once more, then left.

Naruto straightened his suit, groaned once more, and returned inside. He walked through his room and down the spiraling staircase, decorated with ribbons, that led to the ballroom.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

He entered the room filled with the towns most noble families, and spotted his Mother and Father amongst the men in suits, and women in big flowing dresses, gliding across the floor. He weaved through the crowd, stopping occasionally to greet the people who spoke to him, until he made it to his parents, who were in the center of the room.

"Oh my Naruto," His mother, Kushina, said, enveloping him in a hug. "Where have you been?"

'No doubt brooding in his quarters Kushina." Minato smiled, a smile identical to the one his son often wore. "Be off now. Dance, drink do _something_."

"Fine Father." He rolled his blue eyes slightly, and smiled. He went back through the crowd again, stopping to kiss the gloved hands of women he had missed the first time through. When he had made it back across the room, he went to stand against the wall, watching the other couples dance.

_See you make your way through the crowd, and say "Hello",_

"Why are you standing here all alone?" A voice next to Naruto asked. He turned to see a raven haired man with deep black eyes. Naruto's breath caught in his chest for a moment.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hn." The man smirked.

"So," Naruto began. "Who are you here with?"

"If you do not answer me, then I believe I am able to ignore your questions as well." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Your laugh is quite adorable."

Naruto blushed a deep red, looking anywhere, but at the man. "Uh, th-thank you, I guess."

"What is your name?"

"I am Naruto." He smiled a little, holding his hand out for the taller man to shake.

He grasped Naruto's hand, squeezing it softly. "I am Sasuke."

_Little did I know. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

Minato came to a stop, spotting his son at the edge of the ballroom, speaking to a man. A man that looked very familiar.

"Kushina," Minato said. "Who is that Naruto is talking with?"

"Why I believe," A shocked expression appeared on Kushina's face. She held her hand up to her mouth in surprise. "It is one of the Uchiha boys."

Minato then stormed across the room, his wife following behind worriedly. She did not want a perfectly enjoyable evening to be ruined by a silly feud.

"Now dear, don't act too rash!"

"Uchiha!" Minato yelled when he came to the pair. "Surely you do not jest my party?"

"Father, who are you talki-"

"Hold your tongue Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke, leave my home at once!"

"I assure you sir," Sasuke said. "I am not here to jest you. I am simply here to enjoy the festivities.

"Leave Uchiha." Minato said, calmer. "Leave and do not come back."

"As you wish. I bid you farewell Naruto." He discreetly touched Naruto's hand as he left.

"Father I-"

"I do not want you befriending Uchiha's Naruto. It will cause much more harm than good."

Naruto sighed dejectedly. "Yes Father."

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, "Please don't go"._

Naruto quietly slid out of the ballroom, trying to find Sasuke. He had to explain everything to him. He had to talk to him one last time. Naruto quickly spotted the familiar black hair descending the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, rushing after him. "Wait, you should not have to leave."

Sasuke sighed, turning to face Naruto. "You heard your father. I must leave."

"Please," Naruto begged. "Do not leave me."

_And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

"Sasuke, I have to be with you. I know I have only known you for a few moments, but it seems as if forever."

The blonde boy was nervously ringing his fingers together. Sasuke walked up the few steps that were separating them. He gently took the boy's tan face in his hands.

" I feel the same way Naruto, but nothing can be done."

Naruto sighed then closed his eyes, trying to savor their last moment together. There had to be something, something that could keep them together. Then his eyes shot open again.

"We could run away together. Leave this town, their judgmental ways, and our parents behind."

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke grabbed both of the boys hands, rubbing them gently. "Let's not act in haste."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You do not want to be with me, do you?"

"No, no that is not it." He shook his head furiously. "I want to be with you, forever, but running would not work. They would only come after us."

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Do not worry, we will see each other again." He let go of Naruto's hands, and walked down the staircase, leaving.

Naruto returned to his room, curling up on top of his bed. All he could think of was Sasuke. His eyes, his voice, the goose bumps along Naruto's neck from when Sasuke kissed his cheek. There was a light tapping at his chamber door.

"Yes?"

"U-Uzumaki-San," Naruto's servant said, entering the room. "I-I have a n-note for y-you."

She gave the note to Naruto, then exited the room. He unfolded it and began reading.

'_**Naruto, Meet me in your garden tonight at midnight. Yours Forever, Sasuke'**_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

When Naruto entered the garden, Sasuke was sitting amongst the flowers, a white rose in his hand, pulling the petals off of it.

"I hope you were not planning on giving me that." Naruto laughed. Sasuke stood up quickly, walking over to Naruto.

"You are certainly an idiot." Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "I was just trying to pass the time."

"How many of my flowers have you already destroyed?" He smirked. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, one of his hands pressed softly against his chest.

"Hmm, maybe two," He kissed Naruto's neck. "Or three, or four."

Naruto chuckled, slowly breathing in Sasuke's scent. It was pleasant, unlike anything he had smelled before. It relaxed him. "I wish to the heavens that we could stay this way forever."

Sasuke sighed. "So do I."

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet letter, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go". And I said, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'._

"I still think we should leave together."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, frustrated. "Why are you so adamant about leaving?"

"It is our only choice. My father, he will not like this, us." Naruto shuddered at the thought of what his father would do if he found out about them.

"Maybe he would understand." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto frowned at him, not appreciating his joking at a time like this.

"Do not laugh. I see nothing funny. This-this will not come to a good end-we could get hurt if we stay."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face softly between his hands. He looked Naruto straight in his eyes "I would never let anything happen to you." He stooped down and kissed Naruto softly. His lips lingering, then finally pulling away. The blonde's cheeks were a bright pink. "I may love you Naruto."

"I-I may love you too."

"N-Naruto!" A voice headed towards them yelled. "Wh-where are y-you?"

"You have to leave!" Naruto whispered frantically. "Go!"

"Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke kissed him quickly one last time, then ran off into the surroundings.

"Oh, th-there you a-are N-Naruto-Sama," Hinata said. "You should not b-be o-out this t-time o-of night. You m-might catch c-cold."

"You are right Hinata. Thank you."

**-Timeskip: 2 weeks-**

"You called for me Father?" Naruto asked, walking into his fathers private library. The walls were lined with shelves all filled with books. His father sat at a table in the middle of the room, a few books surrounding him.

"Yes son, take a seat." He sat down at the wooden chair directly in front of his father. "It has been almost two weeks since the ball, and you have shown no interest in pursuing any females that attended the party. So we, your mother and I, believed it best if we chose your future bride." He looked at his son, somewhat accusingly, somewhat sheepishly.

"But, but Father-"

"But what, Naruto? You haven't chosen anyone and the young Haruno girl is the best option."

"But I have found someone!" Naruto whined.

"Oh really? What is her name?" Minato looked surprised.

"Umm" Naruto's glance shifted to the floor.

"Naruto I know what you are going through. But you must do this for the family. You must do what it takes as my only son. You do not love Sakura now, but after you are married, you will learn to." Minato got a sad look in his eyes. "I did. You may leave now."

Naruto left his father, and returned to his room, laying on his bed. He stared at his ceiling, feeling hopeless. There was a soft knocking on his door.

"Come in Hinata." He groaned. The girl entered the room timidly. "A-are you o-okay sir?"

"Don't worry yourself Hinata. I am fine." Then a thought struck him. "Hinata, I trust you can deliver a note for me with utmost secrecy?"

"Oh yes s-sir!" She nodded her head vigorously.

"And you will tell no one?"

"I-I swear."

"Thank you Hinata. You are a diamond amongst the help." He picked a piece of paper off the table next to his bed and began writing.

"_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "yes"._

Naruto waited anxiously in his garden. He hoped the note had actually been delivered to Sasuke. He let out a sigh of relief when the raven stepped into the garden.

"What is wrong, Naruto?" He had a hint of worry in his voice.

"My father is forcing me to marry Sakura Haruno. He told me I would learn to love her. But I can not do that Sasuke. I love you, with all my heart."

Sasuke went and sat next to Naruto on the bench. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, gently rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him. "I love you too Naruto. More than you could possibly imagine.

"I just don't know what to do." He buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder, trying to stop the tears from coming to the surface. He refused to cry in front of Sasuke.

"I will not let this happen Naruto. You have never hurt anyone, there is no reason for you to suffer like this." Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going!" Naruto asked, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"It may be a long shot, an incredibly huge long shot. But I have an idea. I must leave. Do not send for me. I will come back for you." He hurriedly jogged away, leaving Naruto sitting alone.

_Well, I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town._

"Hinata," Naruto said. "Where is Father?"

"I-I do not kn-know sir. A fr-friend of your f-father's came e-early this mo-morn. They l-left, and h-have not y-yet returned."

"Oh." Naruto said monotonously. "Well then come, escort me to town."

"Yes s-sir, but I-if you do-do not mind m-me asking, wh-where are w-we going?"

"Into town so I can buy a wedding ring for Sakura Haruno." He muttered dully. Naruto had since given up on any hope that Sasuke would come for him. He had decided to face the fact that Sasuke had left him here, and that he would have to marry Sakura.

Due to the hour, there were many people in town. Women strolling to and fro, their maids and escorts carrying their purchases. Men were jollily talking, telling jokes, and enjoying the nice day. Naruto sighed, he wouldn't be having very many happy days anymore since he was to marry Sakura.

Where Naruto and Hinata were going, the jeweler, was at the edge of town, and the streets were eerily empty. They walked in the building and were greeted by a slightly older gentleman, maybe in his mid-20's. He smiled warmly at the pair.

"Hello," he said. "How may I help you."

"Hinata, you pick out her ring. I do not care what, as long as it has something green in it." He began to walk out of the building. "I will be outside."

Naruto began to walk down the streets, taking in his surroundings. He sighed loudly, trying to stop himself from crying. He pressed his fingers tightly against his eyes.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice said. He looked up surprised, and saw Sasuke Uchiha, standing a few feet away from him.

_And I said, "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,_

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto said surprised. "What are you doing here."

"What are _you_ doing here." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Buying a ring, I am getting married after all." Naruto said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sasuke flinched. "Naruto I-"

"Do not start Sasuke." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "You said you would come for me. Like a fool, I believed you. I should have known better. I was naïve to think you actually loved me."

"But I do love you Naruto." Sasuke said, trying to make Naruto believe. "I was trying to figure out a way for us to be together."

Hinata then came out of the shop, the ring case in her hand. "S-sir, I-I have the r-ring."

Naruto looked at Sasuke one last time, taking in his whole face. "I will always love you, and I will never love her, nor will I learn too, but goodbye Sasuke." Naruto turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving.

_He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say, "yes"._

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, and kissed him in the middle of the street. He held Naruto's body to his own, not wanting to let him go. When he pulled away from him, he touched his forehead to Naruto's.

"I talked to your dad this morn." Sasuke was smiling largely. " You have no need for the ring anymore!"

Naruto looked shocked. "I do not understand."

Sasuke began to laugh, then kissed Naruto on the forehead, hugging him tighter. "He said yes." Then Sasuke knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. "It will be hard, and many will not accept us, but I do not care. I love you Naruto, so marry me. I have your father's permission, and your mother's too. I can make you happy, and you, me. Please."

"I-I do not know what to say." He had an odd expression on his face, a mix between relief and panic.

"Say yes, Naruto." Sasuke begged. Naruto smiled largely, his eyes watering.

"Yes Sasuke, yes!" Sasuke jumped up, kissing Naruto deeply, then lifting him, spinning around.

"I love you forever Naruto."

"And I you."

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop when he saw the blonde haired boy, sitting beneath a tree, reading a book. The glowing sun behind him illuminated his blonde hair, making him look like an angel. Something about him drew Sasuke in. He looked so peaceful. Sasuke watched him absentmindedly chew his lower lip slightly as he turned the page. The boy looked up, locking eye's with the raven. Sasuke walked slowly up to him, never breaking eye contact. He took a seat next to him.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask the same thing." The blonde smiled.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme."

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Okay. I hope you guys like this. I'm such a stickler for happy review. It keeps me from spiraling into a deep depression. **


End file.
